Kingdom Hearts: World Enders
by Grimm Reaping
Summary: The Mysterious Organiztion known as the World Enders have begun moving, what are their intentions and what do Sora, Riku and Kairi have to do with it?


This is my fist story so be brutal with the criticism, don't hold back, Flame on if you want to. OK it begins!!

* * *

The universe is a mysterious place, even the word universe is relatively incorrect due to its referral to a singular plane of existence, this is of course is incorrect in itself, how could a singular plane of existence possibly explain what is and isn't. The correct word would be meta-universe or for those who enjoy science-fiction multi-verse. The mysteries of this meta-universe have a habit of coinciding with each other, though they are mysterious the stories they create are rather entertaining, but as previously mentioned intertwined by a common thread. This thread being humans and their struggle to survive, the struggle is usually caused by their own faults. No, I myself am not human; I am the narrator of this story. Many of the characters though are human, and some aren't, and some appear as if they are but those appearances are fleeting. This story may be unbelievable at times, but since when was life believable. While reading will you please remember that nothing isn't impossible, impossible is nothing.

The sun was about to set over the islands, the tide had come in, the last of the birds disappeared and the sky turned a very deep red, almost the color of blood. Everything was calm on the islands, people were on their way home after a long day of work, children were heading home and everybody was relatively at peace with the world around them. They didn't realize that not two years prior that they had all been wiped from existence and thrown into darkness, they didn't realize that amongst them were warriors with close to unrivaled strength and prowess, they didn't even realize that they were being watched by an organization with more than enough power to annihilate most of the known universe but most humans are peculiar that way.

Two young teenagers, one male, one female, were sitting on a pier looking very bored; in fact they were bored, which one of them, the female to be precise, was vocalizing, rather loudly. They looked as if they were going to a party, they were both dressed very formally considering that they were just sitting on a pier, the male was wearing a black suit, with a red shirt and a black tie, the female wore a flowing red dress right down to her ankles. Eventually she stopped took a deep breath and started all over again, she was one of the types which when bored became very irritant.

"This is getting really boring!"

"I know…"

"Then let's stop."

"We can't."

"Why can't we?"

He grunted heavily, his name was Blake and he was by definition the strong silent type, he hated being paired with Scarlet, the female, in his mind she was very likeable but only when occupied by something, otherwise her mouth could be considered a weapon of mass destruction, regardless he considered her a friend he didn't want to lose. He was about five words from putting a bullet between her eyes, this wouldn't kill her of course the bullets were created from compressing spiritual energy into a diameter of about .50 of an inch or .50 caliber and only killed when he felt it was necessary. This along with the fact that he always had his twin .50 Magnum Revolvers, one of which had Entropy printed on the side and the other had Anarchy together they had garnered him the call sign 'Caliber' which he didn't much care for. He was a pretty boy by looks but call him that and he'd snap your neck in thirty different flavors. His hair in a common long fringe that covered both of his eyes found on a lot of today's youths was a black beyond black, something that even light could not escape. His eyes, much like the sky around him, were blood red.

"What's with you Caliber?" said Scarlet after a four minute silence. Blake couldn't help but think would that be considered four or five words.

Scarlet shrugged, she'd known Blake for a long time, three years for those who cared, she knew he wasn't the type to talk much and usually when he went quiet, at least quieter than usual, he was either thinking about something or angry, both were common, so she gave him his quiet. Scarlet was given the call sign 'Bloody Valentine' due to her many knives which she holstered on her upper thighs and her bouts of blood lust towards any man who rejected, dumped or just happened to piss her off except Blake who she knew not to mess with due to an incident during her first mission. For those who are interested let's just say that the organization that they work for often deals with assassinations, wars, and hundreds of other things people have nightmares about, from what she saw that day she still occasionally wakes up sweating and screaming, then runs to the bathroom to check if all her body parts haven't turned to a lump of red mush. She was what most people call an extravagant beauty, long blood red hair that swayed in the breeze no matter how strong the breeze was. Her eyes much like her hair was blood red, the blood red eyes were a common feature found on all the members of the organization, they had yet to find out what caused the color in their eyes to change to red, they all just developed red eyes after some major event in their lives involving large numbers of deaths and some type of near death experience.

"Valentine, that's them" said Blake breaking the silence.

"Let's move then" Scarlet said getting down to business.

Blake and Scarlet arose and spun around as three teenagers about the same age as they were began their walk back home, two males, one female; they were all dressed in the same school uniform. They were heading home from some sort of pep rally. Though they didn't seem all that peppy, the males were glum at best and the female seemed as if she considered it nothing more than a mild distraction. Scarlet and Blake nodded to each other and began pursuit. The teenagers began talking.

"Sora, that isn't funny, not in the least!" the female said directing her head towards the blonde with no apparent anger or emotion as if agreeing yet disagreeing.

"Sorry Kairi, but wouldn't the pep rally being attacked by Heartless be a lot more interesting than listening to the principle try- " Sora was cut off at this point by the silver haired male.

"And Fail…" Silver said.

"Riku!" said Kairi reproachfully.

"As I was saying, try to get people to join the clubs at school?" said Sora.

"We can't even take part in most of them…" said Riku dismayed.

"Right, if we took part in the sporting groups people would get suspicious" said Sora who was very depressed which was so much against his usual character that Kairi, the one of which that was rather apathetic about the situation began to worry.

"It's okay Sora, I'll join any club you join, promise!" said Kairi in an attempt to cheer Sora up.

"Really Kairi?" said Sora in an almost puppy dog begging for a bone fashion.

"Okay… I'll leave you guys alone to make out or something, remember use protection!" said Riku almost hysterical.

"Shut it Riku!" yelled Kairi who was blushing furiously.

"Yeah Riku!" said Sora jabbing his best friend in the shoulder. Once Kairi had stopped blushing and Riku stopped laughing they realized they were in front of Riku's house, they said goodbye and the two continued. Kairi's house was next on the trip home.

"Later Kairi…" said Sora as the two stood on her front door step.

"Bye Sora" said Kairi with a smirk as the blush returned to her cheeks.

"What's up Kairi?" said Sora; he thought she must be sick if all the blood was rushing to her head like that, and everybody else thought him a completely oblivious idiot for not noticing what was always in front of him.

"It's just what Riku said…" Kairi mouthed these words very carefully as if she were scared of them. Abruptly, she grabbed Sora around the neck and kissed him on the mouth. The shock in Sora was so enormous that he almost pulled back, which would have been very stupid, but he was overcome almost instantly by the taste and melted into her lips, they stood there like that kissing for what they considered an eternity. Kairi pulled back slowly only just breaking the kiss. Her forehead rest on his though he was slightly taller she was having no trouble reaching.

"Kairi?" said Sora, he wasn't making sense of the situation at all and made even her name sound like a question.

"Sora, I Love You, I have always loved you and every second without you is like being stabbed in the heart a million times, stay with me forever…please?" said Kairi frantically.

"Haven't I already made this promise?" said Sora with a smirk as he started the kiss time. This time it was Kairi in the state of shock but unlike Sora she didn't get a chance to continue any further than shock state as she heard a whimper from above them.

"That was beautiful sniff I wish I could find a guy like that…" said Scarlet who was hanging upside down from the roof, her dress much like the rest of her was defying gravity.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Kairi in a state of utter disbelief.

"Oh, sorry that's rude of me, my name is Scarlet, I'm with the Organization known as the World Enders, we'd like you two to come with us and answer a few questions about some of your previous endeavors" said Scarlet with a deranged smile across her face.

"Us?" said Kairi and Sora in harmony.

"She's referring to me and her as us, and she forgot to give you your rights" said Blake who shocked all of them, even Scarlet, by appearing from behind Sora and Kairi from thin air.

"What are our rights?" said Kairi, Sora moved in front of Kairi as if he could protect her.

"You don't have any that was just a joke" Scarlet said acting helpful.

"On the other hand you have a choice, you come with us peacefully or not peacefully, I suggest peacefully" Blake said that in a way that seemed to drag out the very remainder of your life time, which considering his occupation might be why he says it that way.

"How about NO!" yelled Sora. Almost instantly Blake tore out his Revolvers, Entropy and Anarchy twinkling in the fading red light.

"That wasn't an option…" said Scarlet as gravity caught up with her and she flipped before she hit the ground, she stuck the landing perfectly and pulled out two knives as she spun to face them.

"They didn't say we had to bring you in conscious…" said Blake with a smirk giving Sora the feeling that he was about to fight someone a million times stronger than himself, in truth he wasn't that far off.


End file.
